


Stuck with you

by McCorsdog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Natasha Romanov, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Rhodey, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Tony Stark, Shamless firlting, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Can Cook, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is Mom, everyone loves tony, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCorsdog/pseuds/McCorsdog
Summary: Pepper is Tony's sister and she had a child that she couldn't take care of at the time so she and Howard decided for tony watch over the child until she's ready to take care of Natasha. Tony has Natasha and he may or not be freaking about what to do , but he has friends that will help him figure everything out , maybe tony will learn to depend on others and not do everything his self , Steve and bucky just want tony to be happy





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was just walking home from school , he lives in apartment building along with other students that go to his college. Tony spends most of his time at home or at school , doing his work , but sometimes he spends time with his friends , family not so much . 

So when tony step into his apartment , the last person he expected to see was his father and sister sitting at the table waiting for him.

"What are you doing here, did I do something again to disappoint you again?" 

" no Anthony your sister is here to ask a question of you" 

Tony looks at his sister , waiting for her to speak , but she just sat there looking at her feet , I sigh , I don't have time to deal with this bullshit , I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow at her . 

"What do you want from me pepper?" 

"Tony can you watch my child for me please ?" 

I sit down taking a deep breath , I rub my hand down my face clearly already frustrated with whats going on here , she wants me to watch her kid ? I didn't even know she had a kid . Howard's looking at me waiting for me to answer. 

"How old is your kid pepper? And how long would I be watching the kid?" 

"As long as she needs to get her life together Anthony" Howard said

"I thought I asked pepper a question, not you " 

Howard glares at me , but I ignore him , he's not going to walk in here a suddenly tell me what to do uh huh , not happening, I run my hand through my hair . I want this to be over as sound as possible , this is taking longer then it needs to be.  
"She's only a couple of month's old , her name is Natasha stark , can you watch her for me please Tony" 

" what's this about anyway because nether one of you contacted me before this happens as far as I am concern , I don't have to do anything for you , the both of you show up after what 7 years after mom died , I was invisible?! " I shout at both of them 

Pepper fliches at my words , but says nothing to prove me wrong, Howard takes a deep breath , then he looks at me , like he's trying to figure out why I am so angry , at them but he also says nothing , so I decid to say something again. 

" where is Natasha , did you bring here with you ?" 

Pepper nods , and puts the car seat on the table so that I can Natasha's face , she's awake and staring at me with green eyes , that aren't peppers , she has red hair and its curly too , she smiles at me , I smile back at her , pepper looks like she wants to say something , but Howard cuts her off . 

" look Anthony can you just do this one favor for your sister , I know we have no right to ask this off you , but your only choice. "

" please Tony, I'll come get her as soon as I have everything straight ." 

" I'll do it ,but not for ether of you , for Natasha " 

They both nod there heads , understanding what I am saying to them , They look relieved that I agreed to watch the baby , Howard moves to get up , I tense up , and stay were I'm at though. Pepper moves to leave too , she nods her head at me , I nod back . There at the door know , they leave , pepper says thank you to me on her way out , I nod I response. 

Once I'm alone with Natasha, I start thinking about everything I need to do , to make sure she's safe , I need to get her clothes, food , maybe some toys too, does she even like toys. While I'm thinking, I take her out of her car seat , and bounce her on my lap , while she eats her hand , and god I need to buy a lot of stuff . 

Natasha falls asleep on my lap , I lay her on the bed , then I later on the bed , thinking about everything, eventually I go to sleep , everything can wait till tomorrow, I'm in no rush


	2. Sleep is way more important then school

Tony wakes up to the sound of baby crying , with a groan tony rolls over to look at the clock , its 7:39 and last nights events finally caught up to him , his sister and his father stopped by to ask him to take care of Natasha , and know Natasha is crying her eyes out . 

Tony looks at Natasha and his wonders if she misses her mommy , she's only a couple of months old , tony picks Natasha up in his arms and rocks her gently in his arms until she falls back to sleep , he lays her down on the bed , while tony makes a list of things to get for her . After he's done making his list and puts Natasha in the car seat and takes her with him to the store . 

Tony gets bottles , Pampers, food , toys and clothing at the baby store , Natasha doesn't cry at all while there in the store , as soon as tony gets everything he needs , he sees one of his friends , he was going to say hi but decided not to , he doesn't need Clint asking questions about Natasha right know . so he goes to counter and waits for the cashier to ring everything up. The cashier takes a look at tony and the baby and smiles . 

"Are you the father of that beautiful child ?" 

Tony smiles at her 

"No I'm just the uncle doing his duty with the buddle of joy right here" 

Natasha giggles at those words and tony smiles and makes a funny face that causes her to giggle even more . Tony looks at the cashier face to see that she's smiling too . 

" while I'll have to say your doing a great job " 

" thank you , I'm trying" 

Tony hands the cashier the money for everything and grabs his bags form the counter , and leave , when he gets to the car , he straps Natasha's car seat in , makes sure it's secure , then gets in the car and drive off to the next destination , getting things for the apartment to child proof it , after I finished running around , me and Natasha finally make it back home , I take Natasha up stairs first I sit her in the rocker I brought her , while I go everything else , after I am done I bringing everything to the apartment , I give natasha a bath , then I put her in new clothes , then I feed her , after she's finished eating she goes to sleep , I put her in the bed. 

About two hours later I am sitting in the middle of the living room putting together the crib , when my phone rings , it tales me awhile to find , because it was buried under so much stuff , but I got it . 

"Hello?" 

"Hey tony" 

Tony rolls eyes at the sound of Barnes voice on the other end of the phone , Barnes and rogers are always inviting him to go places with them , like there all of sudden friends , when he first meet them , they was rude and called him a rich boy and some other things , that's almost everyone first at who he is , because of his last name but jeeze he's his own person to gotdamn it . I need coffee.  
-~-~-~

" oh what a pleasure to get a phone call from you Barnes " 

Bucky rolls his eyes even though he knows tony can't see him do it , its like tony refuses to call him by his name but its cool. 

"I was just wondering if you would wanna hang out with me and Stevie today?" 

Bucky hears tony pause at doing whatever he's doing, but he's not saying nothing , as sound as bucky was about to ask again , Steve comes through the front door .

" hey buck , who's that on the phone with ya?" 

" hey Steve , tony is , just waiting for him to answer my question " 

Bucky hears tony huff before answering him " sorry no can do , ask Wilson to go with you, I am busy " tony says 

"Oh yer busy doing what exactly?" Bucky saids with a smirk 

" oh nice try Barnes , that's none of your business, you have rogers have a nice day " 

Before bucky can say anything else , tony hangs up the phone , bucky looks at Steve and Steve shrugs , that's tony for ya , always busy doing something . 

"So , what did you ask him?" 

" I asked him did he wanna hang out us today?"  
" oh and what did he say ?" 

" that he was busy " 

Bucky is pouting , they can't never seem to get tony to hang out with them , in the beginning, I know we was rude and judged him because of his last name , but everything's different know , they know him better know , me and stevie just wanna get to know better , but he's not the easiest person to catch , they could always see each other at the university but that's not the same as hanging out . Steve puts his arm over my shoulders bringing me closer to him and then he kisses my forehead . 

" its ok buck , we just got to give him time to understand that we want to be his friend ." Steve said in a calm 

" but Steve he's friends with CLINT OF ALL PEOPLE AND NOT US!" 

"Well Clint was nicer than we was , when we first meat tony,but I understand what your saying " 

-~-~-~-~

Steve couldn't help but smile , that bucky was trying to get tony to hang out with us , maybe they should pay tony a visit by his apartment and check on him and say hi , sometimes , maybe start off slow and work from there , then maybe tony will open up a little bit to them , as im thinking I realized that bucky fell asleep on me , I guess its time for me to take a nap as well.

~-~-~-

As soon as tony is finished building the crib , he puts her in it , and starts on his school work ,after he done doing that he checks on Natasha , maybe he should have gotten one those baby monitoring things too , he adds that on the list of things to do next time he goes out , tony looks at the bottles of beer and decided to throw away every acholic drink he owns in apartment.

He puts it all in a bag, and throws it out , he refuses to be Howard and won't be like Howard , he's going to give this kid the world , even if he won't have her for long, he'll be better than he father , or at least try his best to better then him , he checks on her again before deciding to call it a night  
Natasha woke up at 2:30 am screaming to top of her lungs , tony got right up and put her in his arm and rocked her gently while making her a bottle , but before he gave her the bottle he changed her diaper first , after he was done feeding her. 

Natasha was like a little fur ball of engery tony really couldn't keep up , by the time Natasha went back to sleep it was 6:30 am and he had school in a hour . 

Tony groaned , forget school , I am staying home today , tony sends Clint and rhodey and text messages that he's not feeling well and he's not coming not coming to school today , tony doesn't wait for a reply , because he goes to sleep , yea sleep is way more important then school right know .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far


	3. Stop banging on the damn door!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets some visitor , flirting happened

When steve and bucky pull up to the university , they see i worried clint and rhodey at the front door , of crouse bucky jumps out of the car , to go say hi , while i finish parking the car , when i wake up to them to see what they're talking about , they all have frowns on there face, so i guess what whatever they're talking about isnt good. 

"Whats wrong , what happend?" 

"Tony's not coming to school today he doesnt feel good" bucky says with a frown. 

Rhodey shifts on his feets , he looks a little bit worried about his friend . Clint looks like he might go track down his friend to make sure he's ok . Bucky just sad , that he doesn't get to see tony today , I'm kind of worried too , tony doesn't get sick. 

"Why dont we check up on him , after school , everyone only got on class right ?" Steve says 

"Yea , we can go see , if the jerk is still alive ." Rhodey saids 

" he has to be alive, who's going to have those epic prank war's with me, he's always there ya know." Clint said with a frown , rhodey pats his head and gives him a smile. 

" heh Tony's going to be the only , to ever do thos prank wars with you clint , but yea lets go vist him." 

" yea at like 2:30 pm." bucky says 

" sounds like a plan."steve says 

Its like this one class couldn't be over fast enough , it was taking forever, and the teacher just kept on talking , talking about the same thing , when the class was over , everyone else was already inside there cars and ready to go see tony, they were waitjng for me. 

When we get to Tony's apartment, we knock first , then we knock a little louder , and then louder again. 

-~-~-~-~-~- 

Tony wakes up to crazy people knocking at his door like he's fucking dying , even worse they woke up natasha , with a grunt i get up and grab natasha , and then i go to door. 

"Stop banging on the damn door for christ sakes !" Tony opens the door with a frown , he sees his friends are here for whatever reason , barnes and rogers are also there too,he should give them a piece of his mind , for waking up the baby they way did , they scared her, but decided against it , at least not in the hallway where everyone can see and hear them., he glares at all of them for disturbing his sleep . "Get your asses in here and sit the fuck down." 

All of them step inside the apartment, for some reason there all quite, but tight i dont think i could give a shit for there reason for there silence, i put natasha in her rocker while i go make her bottle , there all staring at me like I've grown another head or something . After i finish making the bottle i grab the natasha and feed her , as i do so my friends are sitting on the couch . 

"Is there a reason why the four of you was banging on my door like you dont have no got damn sense ? " 

"Well we were worry about you , so we csme to check ip on you , no i see we have every right to be worried about you , who's kid is that?" Rhodey askes 

"Its not mines , its my sisters kid and her name is natasha, I'm going to be watching her for a while , intill my sister ca get her life straight." 

"Tony i just have to say at the door man you were totally rocking the anger mom thing just know." Clint says with a smirk 

Tony run a hand through his hair , then i rub my face , its to early to deal with this shit. Barnes is looking at natasha like he wants to hold her. I raise my eyebrow, he blushes and looks the other way , i roll my eyes . 

"Barnes can you hold natasha for a moment" he looks at me like he surprised for a moment , then he nods , i give him natasha , i watch him play with natasha for a minute , then i get up to put a shirt on. 

Rhodey follows me to my bed room and closes the door and gives me the stare down of all stare downs , i frown at him . 

"What?" 

"Are you ok with this , watching your sisters child ?" 

Tony takes a deep breath, he's not really ok , with doing this. I have no idea what I'm doing , or if I'm going it right, with if I'm foing something wrong , what if i do what howard did to me ? I just don't wanna mess this up for natasha, i want her have a normal childhood , so she won't never have to worry about being a disappointment to anyone, she can be her own person. 

" if I'm being honest rhodey , i have no idea what I'm doing , or if I'm doing it right." 

"If you ever need help , we're here for you tones ." Rhodey says with a smile 

"Awwwww thanks honey bear."   
-~-~-~-~-~-~-

While tony and rhodey are talking in tiny bedroom, buckys playing with natasha, bucky loves kids so much , and natasha seems like she wanted to play . I'm surprised tony actually let me play with her , with the way he looked at me earlier, he smiled just a little bit but he didn't say anything. I can tell stevie is watching me , play with natasha , i see him smile as well. 

"Having fun over there buck ?" Steve asks 

"Heh way more fun then me and you ever have thats for sure." I say with smirk

"Hmpf , i might just have to change that later." Steves says while pouting 

"Oh please do." 

" ok ok enough with your flirting, its disgusting, anf not in front of the child , if your gonna pop boners go home!"

Clint gets up and takes natasha away from , know im pouting , cause i was playing with her first, steve just laughs at clint , but clint looks like he's ready to shout us , if we keep up the flirting, i make a purring soundvat stevie, and stevie runs hands down my sides , then he plays in my hair. I smirk at clint , clint's giving us the stink eye. 

"Oh you wanna play that huh? Two can play that game . Tony! There corrupting your child! " 

"Who's doing what know?!" Tony yells 

They all hear tony yell , clint smirks at them , bucky puts up the middoe finger , annd steve the jerk , laughs againg . Tony comes in and looks at us , he rolls his eyes at us, rhodey laughs too , i guess we make a funny site to see . 

"No one i repeat no one corrupt natasha please." Tony says 

" you got it boss." Steve says while laughing 

Tony just waves a hand at him , makes his way to the kitchen , I'mquessing he was still sleep when came knocking on the door . I get up and follow him to the kitchen , steve raises an eyebrow as he watches me leave, while I'm following tony i cant help but notice he has a nice butt , it jiggles as he walks , oh and know i wanna touch it. 

"Barnes , do you like what you see back there or what?"tony says with a smirk

Bucky smirks , the flirting game he can play " heh you would know if i did , but i gotta say you gotta nice looking butt tony."

Tony smiles at one of those nice slow and sure smiles , then he winks at me and goes into the fridge, bending over , where i see the nice curve of his ass , and damn , then he squats in front of the fridge to get something else making his butt jiggle , and knows he's not playing far right know. Tony turns around and smirks at me , walks up to me and whispers in my ear . 

"Did you like what you saw , or do i need to put on a show for you?" 

"No shown needed i like , what i see , but if you wanna put on a show I'd be happy to watch." 

Tony smiles at me , then takes a step back, and starts making his breakfast, bacon eggs and cheese , my stomach grumbles , he raisesanother eyebrowat me , then shakes his head at me . 

"You're a growing boy barnes you need to eat breakfast, do you want some?" 

"Yes please." 

Tony smiles and shakes his head at me again , but he makes extra for me and some more for the other prople that are here too , when the food is done , he makes my plate and suts it down in front of me. He sits next to me and starts eating his food, i start eating my food , it taste do good , i groan becsuse its so good ir maybe my stomach is just that hungry. As were eating everyone comes in the kitchen and makes there plate of food, steve sits on thd other side of me , clint sits across from tony , rhodey sits across from me. 

"Tony what the hell , this taste great, why is everyone trlling you cant cook to save your life." Clint saids 

"That because rhodey likes to keep my cooking all to himself, as always ." 

"Its true, Tony's cooking is the best." Rhodey says with a shrug 

Clint give rhodey the stink eye , rhodey ignores him , steve looks at tony then smiles, bucky likes this feeling of friends around him , joking and having a good time. It feels nice , he would like to keep this for a while . 

"Tony i might have to marry you just for your cooking." Steve says jokingly 

Tony mocks looking hurt, puts a hand over his chest" just for my cooking and nothing else, thats just wrong." 

"Yep just for your cooking." 

Tony looks at me then says "Nope barnes can keep you." 

And know its stevies turn to mock being hurt by tonys words , everyone laughs this time. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Tony feels a little bit happy right know , he picks up natasha and starts to play with her , she giggles her little head off , while the others are still in the kitchen, i change natasha, then i realized that i didn't have my coffee yet , i shrug I'll get some later , natasha looks sleepy , so i put her head on my shoulder and rub her back as she goes to sleep. The guys come in and shhhh them , they all be quite while i put her to sleep. After im sure she's sleeps , i put her in crib in my room. When i come back out , i see them looking at me. 

"What?" 

"You know if you ever need help , we'll help you , you know that right." Clint tells me 

"Yea , i know, but you dont have to help if you dont want to." I tell them 

"But what if we wanna help you?" Barnse ask 

I huff "then be my guess." 

"Then its decided that we will help you with natasha." Steve said 

After that , we talked about what i should do , to make life easier for me and natasha, i sjould join dome support groups , and take online classes for college know , and maybe look into a babysitter, for when i have to go school , but i dont like the idea of a babysitter, so im hoing to take her with me . Then we talked about me making the spare keys so they can get in without banging down the door, after we finished talking about everything, they leave . After the leave i realized that I have some cool friends. I smile to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think , I am trying to make the chapters longers

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper is Tony's sister in this , Howard is still and ass , and tony just done with everything 
> 
> This is my first story , so tell what you think please


End file.
